Below Freezing
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Yuri is challenged by Murata to do the ice bucket challenge. Never to back down from a challenge, Yuri accepts the challenge, with a little help from Wolfram and Conrart.


Hello all of you Kyo Kara Maoh fans. I am back with another one shot. This is going to be some kind of ALS/Ice Bucket challenge! AU. I worked quite a while on it so hopefully it was a success. I mentioned that I was going to be writing this one Tumblr, so if heard about it there, I hope the wait was worth it.

Anyways, I hope from the information I know, nothing is wrong. The challenge itself isn't so overly complicated. So, let's all just sit back and enjoy the random fanfiction.

All spelling errors will be fixed (if any) eventually.

Leave a review when you've finished. It always means a lot! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

* * *

It was morning in Japan where Yuri Shibuya sat in front of his computer. He was going through his emails. Traveling between worlds makes one forget to check their email so often. As he scrolls through-deleting spam and junk mail-he comes across an email from Murata. It doesn't have a subject so Yuri was taken aback at the thought of what it could be.

"What's this?" Yuri said aloud, dragging his mouse over the email in question.

He was a bit nervous. Murata never really sends him emails without a subject title. He clicked on the email and waited for it to load. As it began to open, Yuri began to go throw what the email said while the attachment loaded.

_Dear Shibuya, _

_You're probably wondering why this email's subject title is blank. Well, to answer that question it was meant to be as a surprise, a taunt for you to actually open the email. _

Yuri took a pause from this reading. 'A taught, huh? Typical Murata!', he thought to himself. He continued.

_Now, you may also be wondering what it is I've sent to you in the attachment section. Well, you're going to have to open it up to figure it out. I promise it's nothing too bad, Shibuya. But just to let you know, you have less than twenty four hours to respond. And no, this is not a chain email. _

_Good luck, Shibuya. _

_From Murata Ken. _

Yuri sat back in the swivel chair and thought for a moment. He was a bit nervous to see just what Murata had planned. He trusts Murata. He was the Great Wise Man after all. However, he was still Ken Murata, the girl crazed, curry loving, high school student. Anything is possible with him!

"Wouldn't Shouri be upset to know that you were in his room?" Yuri jumped in surprise, almost falling out the chair when Wolfram's voice reached his ears so suddenly. He turned the chair around and saw the blonde leaning against the bedroom door. He was already dressed for the day. He was wearing a white button shirt and black jeans with his sword at his side. "Well?"

Yuri took a breath. "Shouri doesn't mind as long as I don't do anything stupid." Yuri moved his gaze away from Wolfram and back to the computer with a suspicious look on his face. "Though, his computer wallpaper is quite odd. I never noticed before until now."

"What the hell does that matter? I mean, its his stuff. He can have whatever he wants on it."

"I know. I know. I'm just saying is all."

Wolfram walked in to the room and leaned against the swivel chair as Yuri brought his attention back to his email.

"What are you looking at anyway? Who is this from? It's not from a woman is it?"

"No way! It's just from Murata. Calm down!"

Wolfram looked over Yuri's shoulder to get a better look. "Well, that still doesn't explain what it is or what he wants?"

Yuri rolled his eyes at Wolfram's lack of knowledge of the human world. Though, he can't necessarily complain since he wasn't very knowledgeable of his world-Shin Makoku- either.

"What you're looking at is an email. It's basically like a messenger dove back in Shin Makoku, only its digital and can sent over the internet. Less of a hassle." Wolfram seemed to understand the concept, but was still a bit confused. "And as for what he wants, I still don't really understand myself yet. I'll know once I open the attachment."

"Attachment? What's that?"

Yuri pointed to the small section of the email that was labeled attachment. "This is an attachment. It's where the sender can send the receiving end say a document or a video. It makes it so much easier for them to share what's on their mind."

"I see what you mean by that, I guess." Yuri smiled. Wolfram was catching on. "So, what is it that his eminence sent you anyway?"

"Good question!" Yuri dragged his mouse back over the attachments and clicked on to it. When he did, it showed a link to a video. "What the heck is this? A video? Murata, what on Earth are you sending me now?"

"Who cares? Play it!" Wolfram exclaimed. He was curious to see what his eminence thought was so urgent to send to his fiancé. He read the email while Yuri was explaining the concept of an "attachment" and saw the "24 hours" part of the message. He wanted to know what was so important. "Come on Yuri!"

"Alright!"

Yuri moved the mouse over the link on the video and it began to load. After it was finished loading, the two watched as it began to play, Murata was on-screen, he was adjusting the camera.

"Figures!" Yuri mumbled.

Murata moved away from the camera and stood gradually a few feet away. "Now Shibuya, I bet you're wondering why I'm sending you this video. I promise you, it's nothing crazy." Someone else comes into the picture, neither Wolfram nor Yuri recognized holding a large bucket. It was filled with some unknown liquid as you could hear a faint sound of sloshing. "In his hands," Murata directs his thumb back to the guy behind him. "Is the reason I've contacted you today. This very bucket with its contents are the reason behind this message." He removed his glasses and placed them in his pockets before spreading his arms wide. "Let it go, guys."

The teen behind him held the bucket over Murata's head and began to dump its contents. Water and ice began to flow from the bucket, soaking Murata and chilling him to the bone. Yuri and Wolfram watched in awe and complete shock as they watched. They both thought that Murata was insane.

Murata shook his head, water flung and sprayed everywhere. When he was done, his hair was plastered against his face and his clothes were soaked, pressed against his skin. You could see him shivering as he rubbed his hands up and down his arms.

"A-Alright Shibuya, I did the challenge. And now, I'm calling you out. You have twenty four earth hours to accomplish the challenge, have it on tape before then. I'll be waiting, Shibuya. I know you understand what just happened here. Until then!" Murata walked over to the camera and turned it off. The video was over.

Yuri closed the tab to his email and shut the computer down. To say he was shocked was and understatement. He couldn't believe Murata was calling him out. Yes, he did understand the meaning behind the water and the challenge, he just never would have guessed that he would be called out on it.

"What the heck is blabbering on about? What challenge? Why did he just douse himself in water and ice?"

Yuri smiled and stood up from the chair. "Poor naïve Wolfram." Wolfram glared at his fiancé who just waved his hands in front of him as a form of surrender. "Okay, I'll explain the meaning behind the challenge, but you'll have the listen carefully. I'm going to explain it once."

"Explain what?" Conrart asked, popping his head in through the door. He stepped inside and smiled. "I apologize your majesty. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Nah, it's cool." Yuri waved him inside. "Have you ever heard of the Ice Bucket Challenge? I was just about to explain it to Wolfram?"

Conrart smiled again. "Yes! I remember that challenge quite well. I had heard of that same challenge back in Boston."

"So, you understand the concept?"

"Yes, I do!"

Wolfram watched Yuri and Conrart gaze at each other, smiling. He growled before waving a hand in front of Yuri's face, trying to grab his attention and pull it back towards him.

"Are you going to explain to me, then? I'm still at a loss!" Wolfram exclaimed.

"Oh right! Sorry, Wolfram." Yuri replied apologetically. "It's called the Ice Bucket Challenge. It's for a charity for ALS. The Ice Bucket Challenge, well, basically it's a challenge that started not too long ago. If you get challenged, you have one whole day to video tape yourself dumping ice water on yourself and give ten dollars to the foundation, or give one hundred dollars if you chicken out." Wolfram listened closely as Yuri explained. "So, either way, I say it's a pretty good win for everyone."

"So, basically saying it's a challenge where you make a fool of yourself by dumping water on your head. What kind of immature fool dumps ice water on their head for attention?"

"It's not necessarily for attention towards themselves. It's to raise awareness of the disease, Wolfram. You have to remember why they're doing in the first place."

"But then, why ice water of all things? Isn't there a better option?!"

Yuri scratched his chin. "Well, maybe, but," he smiled at the blonde. "It's just more fun this way!"

Wolfram's eyes widen, doubling in size as he stared in awe at his smiling fiancé. He was amazed at Yuri. Nothing ever seemed to phase him. No. That was a lie. A lot phased him. It was more on the lines that, he likes to have fun.

"So then, are you going to actually go through with it then? You'll be dumping a large bucket of water on yourself as well?"

"I guess so. I don't really have much of a choice. I mean, I was challenged."

Wolfram stood up from Shouri's bed and shrugged his shoulders. "Alright then! If you say so. Go for it."

Yuri blinked in confusion. "Wait, that's it? No argument about me being insane? No calling me a "wimp"? This would usually be when you yell at me for being a complete moron."

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Yuri, just because I call you a pathetic wimp, does not mean I believe that **everything **you do is unnecessary or stupid. You're doing something great. I mean, I still think the concept of dumping ice water on your head is a bit odd, but the meaning is still there. Just get it over with. Just don't mess it up."

Yuri smiled and placed his arm around Wolfram. "Thanks Wolfram!" Wolfram couldn't help but blush at the closeness and the praise. "I'm glad you see it that way, because I'm going to need your help."

Wolfram moved his body so that he could look over at Yuri. Confusion written in his features. "What do you mean?"

With his arm still around Wolfram, he tightened his hold and grinned. "I'm going to need you to film the entire thing. It's very important that I get the challenge recorded."

"Film it? Then, who's going to be pouring on the water?" Wolfram asked.

"I'll probably just get Conrad to do it. He's taller so it should be easier that way." Yuri replied.

"Why can't I be the one to pour the ice water?" Wolfram complained.

"Because you're shorter than me, Wolfram. It just wouldn't work." Yuri replied, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Wolfram, it will be fine. I'll make sure his majesty goes through with the challenge and is warmed up immediately after." Conrart said to his brother.

"You better be sure. When we return to Shin Makoku, we can't have a sick king. Not to mention Geta would be devastated to see her father in such a sickly state."

Yuri felt himself grow more and more amazed at Wolfram's overly-dramatic speech. "The least i'll get is a cold. Quit worrying!"

Wolfram glared at Yuri. "I will not let you anywhere near our daughter if you return in a sickly state. The last thing I need is for her to become infected."

Yuri decided that he's had enough of Wolfram for now and turned to face his godfather. "Conrad, if you don't mind. Can you go and get some ice water ready in the biggest bucket you can find? That would be great!"

Conrart bowed to his majesty. "Of course, Yuri. I'll be outside when your ready."

Conrart walked out of the room leaving Wolfram and Yuri alone. Yuri then started to rummage through Shouri's drawers. Wolfram watched. Yuri pulled out a small video camera and handed it to Wolfram who examined it.

"I want you to use this to film me getting doused in water. It shouldn't last too long. Though, you have to get it right the first time. I will be very upset if I have to get showered in ice-cold water twice in one day." Yuri explained.

Wolfram nodded and began to look over the camera. Yuri stood next to him and flipped out the one side, revealing a small screen. "Now, the picture will show up here," Yuri pointed to small screen on the side of the camera. "However, I'd appreciate it if you look through here to make sure the shot is taken at a good angle." Yuri directs Wolfram's gaze to the viewfinder. Wolfram nods in understanding. "So, really, all you have to do is watch me through the viewfinder and remember to hit record."

Wolfram nodded again. "I got it!"

Yuri placed his hands on his hips. "Well, I'm going downstairs to get ready for the challenge. I still need to figure out who I plan to challenge next."

Wolfram nodded. "Alright then. I'll be down in a second. I just need to grab something."

"If you say so." Yuri said. He walked away, out of the room.

Wolfram placed the strap of the camera around his wrist and left to go retrieve what he needed before meeting Yuri downstairs.

Standing in the small kiddy pool, empty at the moment, Yuri waited for Conrart and Wolfram to come outside. He was a bit anxious to get this challenge over with. He was still nervous about feeling ice-cold water and ice cubs rolling down his back and body, but he knew it was all going to be worth it. It would all be over before he knew it.

"Alright, your majesty, I'm ready when you are." Conrart said as he walked out of the house carrying a large bucket of ice water.

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Stop calling me that. You're my godfather."

Conrart smiled at Yuri. "I understand, Yuri."

"Sorry for the long wait, Yuri." Wolfram cried as he ran out of the house with a large bundle in his arms. Yuri looked over at him as he placed the large bundle down onto the porch. "I just had to grab a few things."

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "That looks like more than a few things. Just what on earth did you grab?"

Wolfram opened the camera before replying. "I grabbed some clothes for your to change in to and a blanket for you because you'll obviously be cold and I had mother whip up a pot of hot cocoa for you. I hope that's not too much!"

Yuri smiled at Wolfram. "It's fine Wolfram. You didn't have to go through all that. It's just ice water. Not to mention the weather is a bit humid today. It probably won't even feel that bad."

"Can't be too careful." Wolfram raised the camera and focused on Yuri. It felt weird to hold a camera for the first time, but, to him, it was a lot of fun. "I'm ready when you are. Just tell me when to start."

Yuri looked over at Conrart. "You ready, Conrad?"

Conrart nodded to his majesty, in his grasp the bucket stayed. Yuri stretched his arms over his head and nodded. Wolfram hit the record button and the camera started rolling.

"Alright Murata, I accept your challenge. I'll do the Ice Bucket challenge. But you are so going to pay when I see you again." Yuri said to the camera. He rubbed his hands together as he waited for Conrart to walk over to him with the bucket of ice water. "Alright, Conrad, do it."

Conrart walked over to his majesty, the ice water splashing and sloshing as he moved. Yuri waited, eyes closed, arms still outstretched as he waited for the water to be dumped onto him. Conrart could sense Yuri's nervousness, as he shadowed it by looking confident. He respected that of his majesty. He was ready for any challenge, even the most noble and charitable ones.

Behind the camera, Wolfram felt his shoulders tense as the bucket was gradually raised of his fiance's head. He watched as the water began to show itself as it neared the rim of the bucket. He was getting nervous for Yuri. He could only imagine how cold that water must be, how awful it will feel as it hits one hot skin.

And then, a loud shriek was heard.

Yuri screamed in fright as the cold water was poured onto his head, as it rolled down his scalp and down his back, arms and legs. His arms flailed, fists clenched. His eyes wide open as he felt his body temperature drop drastically. Once all the water was dumped, Yuri couldn't stand around and he began to frantically run around the yard. Wolfram watched his every move from behind the camera, a smile on his face as he watched. He felt like laughing at his fiancé, everything he was doing he found funny, but he also felt pity for him, so he decided against it.

"Wolfram! Don't record this he part!" Yuri shouted, cheeks red from embarrassment.

"Too late." Wolfram replied. He couldn't help but let a grin slip.

Yuri stopped his frantic running after a few moments, arms around his body as he shivered slightly. His cheeks red from the cold and the second hand embarrassment. Conrart walked up from behind Yuri and placed a towel over his shoulders.

Yuri looked up at his godfather. He smiled. "Thanks Conrad."

Conrart smiled back. "No problem, Yuri."

Yuri then looked back at Wolfram, or well, the camera. "There you have it Murata, I did it. I did the challenge. So now, its time for my nominees for the challenge. You three better watch out." Yuri felt himself grin. A very large, evil grin. He couldn't help it. That challenge was hell. It was cold and wet. He was still shivering. He could still feel the ice running down his back.

Wolfram felt Yuri's eyes staring right at him. It was normal because he was behind the camera, but the stare, it felt more directed to him. He felt himself shiver. He was growing nervous.

"Well, who are you nominating? Spit out already!" Wolfram exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, I'll say it. I was trying to build suspense." Yuri smiled. "Conrad Weller," Conrart blinked in surprise at hearing his name being called. He was not expecting for Yuri to challenge him. "Shouri Shibuya." That one wasn't surprising to either brother. "And lastly, Wolfram von Bielefeld."

"What?!" Wolfram exclaimed. He pulled the camera away from his face and stared at Yuri. "Why the hell are you nominating me? I want no part in this silly challenge."

Yuri shrugged his shoulders. "It only seems fair. You are my fiancé after all." Yuri said in a teasing tone.

Wolfram felt his face burning, both from rage and embarrassment. He wanted no part in this challenge. He didn't see the appeal in having ice water dumped on your head. Not to mention Yuri used to fiancé excuse. He never expected that from him, at least, not so soon.

"Wolfram, the challenge isn't even that bad. It's actually really fun."

"You're insane."

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Well, now that nominees are out there, you have 24 hours to complete the challenge after you see this. So, you better get to it!"

Wolfram turned the camera off and placed it on the grass. "You wimp, how dare you challenge your own fiancé!"

"Wolfram, it's not like I have a lot of options." Yuri complained.

"You could have chosen anyone else in your family. So, why me?" Wolfram shouted.

"Perhaps his majesty has his own reasons. Let's not debate him on it. You've already been challenge, Wolfram. Let it go and take the challenge head on. Like you would in battle!" Conrart said to his brother.

"But Conrart, I am not apart of this world. Why do I have to take part in its foolish games?" Wolfram complained.

Conrart smiled. "Because his majesty wishes you to. Do you not want to please his majesty?"

Wolfram stared at the two for a moment, his mind was racing. He didn't know what to do. He knew he couldn't back out, it would make him look weak. He clenched his fists. He sighed.

"Alright! Alright! I'll do it!" Wolfram conceded.

"Great, because you'll have to do it soon. Since we head back to Shin Makoku soon, you'll have to do it before we leave." Yuri said, picking up the bucket from the grass.

"Why on Earth do I have to do it now? I could do always do it on your next visit. As you forgot, not much time passes between here and the demon kingdom between each visit." Wolfram said, trying to persuade him.

"Wouldn't you rather get it done now then wait until the next time we come here. Get it over with, Wolfram!"

"No way!"

Conrart walked back inside the house, undetected by the two and their argument. He figured the best way to handle this mess. His majesty never always thought everything through.

As he crossed into the kitchen, Conrart met with Miko who was cutting up vegetables for lunch. She noticed him come in and smiled at him.

"I hate to bother you again," Miko smiled, interrupting him saying it was no problem at all. Conrart continued. "But would you mind making another bucket for me. I have a little... predicament to take care of."

Miko listened to Wolfram and Yuri arguing from outside and giggled. "Of course." She reached down under the sink and grabbed a large bowl. She handed it to Conrart who went to go and gather some ice. The arguing outside was still going strong, but Conrart knew he still had time as both were stubborn. Miko turned on the water as Conrart held the bowl over the sink and it began to fill. The bowl was large enough to qualify as a challenge, so there was no worries. After it was filled, Conrart removed the bowl from under the faucet and proceeded outside.

"I can't believe you would drag me into this. Are you trying to get me sick or something?"

"Of course not! The challenge requires you to challenge other people. Who else am I supposed to nominate? Besides, I thought you would enjoy this kind of thing? You said you understood the meaning behind it."

"That doesn't mean I want to take part in it."

Before Yuri could retaliate, Conrart released the water from the bucket over Wolfram's head. The blond shrieked from the sudden cold, clenching his fists and closing his eyes. Yuri watched in utter shock as Conrart finished off the bowl of water and backed up a few steps. Wolfram, dripping wet and cold, looked back at Conrart with shock and anger in his features.

"What the hell was that, Conrart?"

Conrart smiled. "You're challenge! It's over now."

Wolfram wiped some of the water from off his face with the palm of his hand. Water continuously dripped from his blonde locks, rolling down his shoulders, collarbone and chest. He felt utterly humiliated. Both also relieved that it was over.

"I can't believe you did that." Wolfram said.

Conrart placed a hand over his heart. "I could tell you were nervous by the challenge, so I simply did it without any warning, it is both quick and easy and over and done with. You should be happy, Wolfram."

Wolfram growled and rung out his hair. "I can't believe you." He closed his eyes. Sighed. "Thanks, I guess!"

Conrart smiled and gave Wolfram's wet hair a brotherly pat. "You're welcome." Conrart handed Wolfram another towel. "If it means anything, you can do my challenge."

"I can dump ice water on my little/big brother's head. You can't back out." Wolfram said, eager to get his payback.

"Of course." Conrart replied.

Miko, sneaking out of the bush with the camera in hand, smiled at her boys. "I'm so glad you've all made up. Now, come on back inside, get clean up and have a hot meal. Lunch should be ready in just a few minutes."

Yuri licked his lips. "I can smell it already."

Miko placed her hands on her hips. "Well, if you're hungry, then hurry up and get changed. Don't just stand around,. Yu-chan."

Yuri smiled. "Alright! Alright!"

Everyone headed back inside, lunch was on everybody's mind after such a cold experience.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the one shot. If you would like and enjoyed it, please favorite, review, share (though if you share make sure to credit me okay) I always love hearing feedback from you guys.


End file.
